1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing shaped hollow wax tubes and using said tubes as central mounting posts for the attachment of wax or plastic jewelry patterns prior to encapsulation in a plaster bonded ceramic material known as investment which is a step in the lost wax casting process of jewelry manufacture.